fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabrina and Kathrine's Locket
Sabrina and Kathrine's Locket(s) 'is a magical set of lockets that helps the twins to always stay close to each other. When the twins were born, Penny came and took the sisters identical lockets and blessed them before giving them to the twins. Background When Paige Matthews learned that she was having twins, she did some digging into the family history. According to what she found, her daughters would be the first set of twins in their blood-related families. Paige, wanting nothing more than to protect her family and find out what that meant, summoned Penny Halliwell to help her. Creation During the time between when the twins were born and when Paige summoned her, Penny duplicated an old locket of the Warren family and then blessed them for protection. When the twins were born, the lockets were given to them in the hopes of protecting Sabrina and Kathrine. Throughout Fated The lockets were seen in the [[Pilot: Witches Way|''Pilot]] episode, but nothing was mentioned about them. However, Sabrina was shown to be touching it and messing with it. The lockets were seen but never mentioned in Dancing the Devil's Jig and ''Must Be The Heart''. In Trouble in Twin Town, Physical Appearance The lockets are oval-shaped and silver. They have an interesting design on the front and has a thin medium-length chain. Powers and Abilities The Lockets are also notable because evil cannot touch it, thanks to the shielding and sensing powers with which they are blessed. As a result of this blessing, the lockets cannot it be taken out of the Twins possession. Grams once stated that the lockets can only be removed by one of the twins. This was reinstated when Luesent tried to take Kathrine's locked away and was burned by it. It is unknown the effects it would have on a non-magical mortal. * '''Linking: * Channeling: '''Sabrina and Kathrine can channel each other's magic. * '''Closeness: '''The lockets pull the twins closer together to help them always stay close. * '''Self-Protection: Similar to the Warren Book of Shadows, the lockets protect themselves from people that aren't the twins by burning whoever tries to take them off. Notes and Trivia * The lockets were originally one locket, but the locket was duplicated by Penny Halliwell before the birth of the Twins. * They were created in the hopes of keeping the Twins connected, closer, and presumably even stronger. It intensifies their twin intuition. * The locket(s) were/are a Warren heirloom. * The lockets have their own page in the Book of Shadows, however, it was originally cloaked by either Penny Halliwell or Paige Matthews. As of Trouble in Twin Town, the page is uncloaked. * When Luesent touched Kathrine's locket, out of curiosity and with the intention of removing it and received a burn in the shape of the locket. This showed that it cannot be touched by an evil being. ** However, Penny, a good witch, stated that even she could not touch either locket as it would burn her. She also said that the locket cannot be removed by anyone. * The lockets have some similarities to the Warren Book of Shadows. ** Both the BOS and the lockets protect themselves with a magical repellent. ** Both are bound to the relationship between sisters; The book is tied to the Charmed One's relationship and the locket's are bound to the Twins relationship and vice versa. ** Both are symbols of strong, powerful magic. ** Both are connected (indirectly) to Penny Halliwell; Numerous spells and potions were written into the book by Penny, and Penny was responsible for duplicating and blessing the lockets. ** Both are Warren heirlooms. List of Appearances in Fated See Also * Sabrina and Kathrine * The Power of Twins * Warren Book of Shadows Category:Fated Category:Magical Items Category:Book of Shadows Category:Items Category:Article stubs